With rapid expansion of communications networks and rapid development of data services, a user requirement on a wireless spectrum resource increases accordingly. Because the wireless spectrum resource is limited, it is essential to properly plan and effectively use the wireless spectrum resource.
In the prior art, a method for sharing a wireless spectrum resource by systems of different standards is used to improve utilization of the wireless spectrum resource. However, a problem caused due to sharing of the wireless spectrum resource is co-channel interference between the systems of different standards. In the prior art, there is no effective solution to this problem.